1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a seal assembly for sealing an axial gap between components.
2. Background Information
It is known in the art to use a seal such as a w-seal to seal an axial gap between two neighboring components. A typical w-seal, however, may be prone to leakage where the neighboring components shift relative to one another and/or have intermittent loading points.
There is a need in the art therefore for an improved assembly for sealing an axial gap between neighboring components.